


Garters and Roaches

by beezy99



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, bmc - Fandom
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Asexual Christine Canigula, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multiple chapters, Sorry for my bad spelling in these tags its really late, Stripper Michael, Stripper fic, Tags May Change, The squip never happned, adult characters, bi jake dillinger, evryone is 21 and older, gay Micheal mell, i crave death, i dont really know how to tag, its 3am, ive never posted any of my work before, jake is a bouncer, jeremy and christine are bffs, just a warning, just one chapter rn bc i dont know fi people will actually like this, stripclub, stripper rich, there will be smut eventually, this is my first official fic, uhhh, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beezy99/pseuds/beezy99
Summary: Almost a month after Jeremy's birthday Christine drags him to a strip club where he gets a special birthday treat. (oml this summary is so cheesy eugh)





	Garters and Roaches

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: I'm not gonna be updating this right now but I will in the near future, I'm starting college really soon and it's my top priority. I will get around to it though as I have the basic plot written down. 
> 
> All constructive criticism is appreciated and all mistakes are mine as this fic is un-Beta'd (Plz tell me about them tho so I can fix them, thank you :)  
> Also I'm sorry about the big paragraphs, it liked fine on my laptop but it doesn't really have the same layout as mobile and when I liked came to check on the fic on my phone the paragraphs just looked huge.

Jeremy shuddered against the sudden cold breeze, why in Gods name had he decided to wear a button up in September. The warm hand that was firmly attached to his wrist and dragging him through the semi crowded street was the one thing that was stopping him running home and curling into a ball under his many (too many) blankets, the hand belonged to his best friend, Christine, she had nagged him out of the cosy confines of his apartment and out into the town. 

His birthday was last month and he had turned 22. Jeremy wasn't one for huge celebrations or parties but all of his friends were out of town the week of his birthday, he had to admit sucked but he enjoyed the quiet and being able to finish the most recent season of Game Of Thrones in one sitting. It was almost a month later when Christine had decided that it wasn't good enough that she of all people wasn't there to celebrate his birthday,so she gave him an hour to get ready, after 20 minutes of pleading over the phone beforehand, and then whisked him off to the bustling streets of the town.

They had been walking for five minutes and Jeremy had goosebumps rippling over every inch of his body, he was really starting to regret coming out. He let Christine lead him as he slid his free hand down his face and sighed, just as he was about to ask her where the hell they were going she abruptly stopped causing him to bump into her. she spun around so she was facing him and grinned wolfishly "we're here, Jer".

Oh no, Jeremy did not like that smile. He turned to the building that they were standing outside of, it was an old building but there was a large neon sign shaped like a pill with the word 'SQUIP' flashing rhythmically inside of it, it was an electric blue colour that kind of hurt his eyes. Jeremy squinted at the sign and mumbled "Christine, what is thi-" his eyes flicked over a smaller sign down by the door, it was dull and couldn't be seen unless you were looking for it, his eyes widened and his heart stuttered as he read 'Exotic Dancers Inside'. 

"Whaddya think? " Christine purred sounding very happy with herself " I mean, I've never been to a strip club but I've always wanted to and it was your birthday so I thought why not kill two birds with one stone, so how about it Jer?" she looked over at Jeremy with a smirk which was quickly dropped when he whipped around with panic strewn across his face .

"What the fuck, Christine" his voice pitched as he whispered harshly "I can't...there are half naked people in there, why do you even want to go in you're Ace!" he breathed out raggedly and ran a hand down his face. 

Christine sniggered and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder "Oh honey, just because I don't want to have sex with any of them doesn't mean I don't get to enjoy looking, plus! it'll be fun" she slapped his back and began walking towards the door "now! are you coming or what?" but before Jeremy could protest she had already slipped through the door, the loud bassy music seeping out for only a second then it was closed again and he was left in silence, cold silence .

Jeremy stood there for a moment, he contemplated just leaving her in there and going home but he was the one who drove them both here and she might get lost walking back, she could get hurt. With a groan, he ran a hand through his hair tugging it gently, he took a shaky breath and opened the door. when he was inside the heat and smell hit him simultaneously, it was a warm musky smell that caught the back of your throat there was also the distinct smell of liquor and cigarettes which strangely comforted him, he looked around the small hall having to squint in the dull light.

"I see you decided to join me after all!" a smug looking Christine stood at the other end of the short hall, she was standing next to a tall, broad shouldered bouncer with a boyishly handsome face. she turned to the man and spoke to him loudly over the dull bass of the music coming from the room behind them "this is jer's first time at a strip club, it's for his birthday" she winked back at Jeremy.

Jeremy's face felt hot and his palms went clammy as he walked towards Christine and the man. "s-sup" he internally facepalmed himself "I'm Jeremy" he awkwardly stuck out his hand 'smooth one Heere'.

The man smiled and shook his hand with a little too much enthusiasm "I'm Jake and happy birthday!".

Jeremy side-eyed Christine and smiled back at Jake "thank you" his voice was barely audible over the thrum of the music.

Jake patted him on the back gently and hummed "I just gotta ask you guys for ID then you're both free to head on into the lounge". Christine and Jeremy handed over their IDs and Jake approved them, he laughed and told Jeremy that his birthday was last month to which Christine explained that she was out of town that week and that they had been putting it off, he handed them back their IDs and smiled then he opened a worn in dark red door that was behind him. the music suddenly got much louder, an announcer was talking over a microphone but Jeremy couldn't decipher what he was saying from here, but apparently Jake could as he pushed them both into the room and shouted "there's a really good act coming on soon you should watch, he's great!" the grin on Jakes face turned in a soft smile as he spoke "well, have fun!" he winked and closed the door leaving them both in the lounge.

As always, Christine grabbed his wrist and led him, she took him to a booth that was vacant and not too close to the currently empty stage that resided at the back of the room and they sat down across from each other on the surprisingly comfortable seats. Jeremy wiped his clammy hands on his jeans then crossed his arms on top of the table. he looked around the room, it had a strangely calm and cosy environment, the dull lights set a nice ambience and the music wasn't actually as loud as he had first thought, Christine knocked on the table in front of him and he looked at her.

she laughed "relax Jeremy, this place is actually pretty cool" she looked over to the bar, it was pretty empty, " I'm gonna go grab some drinks, you want anything in particular?" she was already standing, waiting on his response.

"uhh just whatever's on draft, please" he watched her nod and walk away. he pulled out his phone and scrolled through Facebook for a little while.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the announcer spoke through the microphone "I know you've all been waiting for this one folks," the music cut out and the lights on the stage got slowly brighter "iiiinnntroducing The Arsonist!". a short statured man dressed in camo khaki trousers and a white vest stalked onstage, he had light brown almost blonde hair with a bright red streak running up the front, he was muscular and he had light pink marks running up his arms and a little way up his neck. a loud whoop came from the back of the club and when Jeremy turned he saw Jake clapping, he turned back to the dancer to see him pointing at Jake then blowing a kiss. The lights went black and the first notes of Britny Spears' 'Toxic' came blasting through the speakers and Jeremy had to repress a snort, on the first line of the song the lights turned back on in a swooping motion to reveal a shirtless dancer, Jeremy could now see that the pink marks were large scars and he winced slightly. The Arsonist used the pole that was provided on the dance-floor liberally, grinding and spinning around it, on the second chorus he ripped his khaki pants off revealing a bright red jock-strap and revelled in the cheers that erupted from the audience, ' this is actually really good' Jeremy thought to himself. The man continued his routine until the end of the song where he ended up upside down on the pole spinning around it gracefully. when the music finished the lights faded to black for a moment and when the stage was illuminated again the dancer was nowhere to be seen and neither was the dollar bills people were throwing on stage throughout his performance, the only thing that was left was the Dancers red jock-strap that was haphazardly tied around the pole. an audible sigh could be heard over the microphone while Jake was cheering and laughing loudly in the background.

A moment later Christine arrived with their drinks, she slid a bottle of beer over to Jeremy and took a sip out of her own bottle "they don't have draft here but the bottles are crazy cheap," Jeremy nodded and took a long pull of his drink "that Dancer was amazing!" she spoke over the music that was now a little louder.

Jeremy smiled and laughed "yeah, he was pretty fast, the lights weren't even out for a minute and he had cleared the stage" he took another swig of his drink with a smile. he hummed thoughtfully "Hey, do you think Jake and that guy are a thing?" , Christine turned to face him with a twinkle in her eye but was cut off.

The lights dimmed again and the microphone was tapped a couple times before the announcer spoke "Puuut your hands together fooor 'Player One'! it's their first performance up on stage so be nice" some people clapped and the lights dimmed until it was difficult to see the stage. Rhianna's S&M came blaring from the speakers and the lights were turned up in a red hue that faded to the regular lighting and a figure was on stage but they were faced away from the audience and were wearing a tan trench coat with the collar turned up, after the intro to the song the person dropped the trench coat revealing a tanned man wearing nothing but rasta coloured thigh high socks with marijuana leaf designs covering them, the socks were held up by a black garter on each thigh that was attached to black lacy panties. Jeremy choked on his beer. The man circled the pole and danced seductively to the beat, his body wasn't muscular like the previous dancer but it was toned, you could see his muscles flexing in his arms and stomach as he hoisted himself onto the pole, contorting himself into different positions to the beat of the music, he was mouthing along to the song and every so often he would stick his tongue out just past his lips in concentration. Near the end of the song, the man lowered himself down from the pole and strut towards the audience, he looked up across the room, his eyes falling on Jeremy, the man fell into the splits and the front row audience members began cheering and whistling loudly while stuffing money into his panties. The man was only down for a moment but he maintained eye contact with him the entire time, Jeremy was turning redder by the second and trying to hide behind his beer, the song was almost over as the man got up and swung round the pole clamping his thighs around it as he leaned backwards, someone threw a wad of loose bills at him which rained down over his almost upside down body, he grinned as the song finished. all Jeremy could think of was the man's dazzling white teeth, how red his face was getting and the apparent boner that was quickly growing in his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> DO YOU KNOW hoW HARD IT IS TO PICK SONGS FOR PEOPLE TO STRIP TO OML NONE OF THE SONGS I PICKED MATCHED THEIR PERSONALITIES EUGHH.  
> I know my song choices were bad I'm sorry  
> anywho, I hope you enjoyed this and feedback is appreciated so I know whether or not to continue this :)


End file.
